The present invention relates to a new and useful apparatus for cleaning tubular articles, in particular those used in chemical, medical, biological and other laboratories, and in numerous other fields such as medicine, space technology, nuclear technics, etc. The apparatus is particularly useful for cleaning endoscopes, preferably gastroscopes, i.e. stomach endoscopes. The cleaning operation as contemplated includes disinfecting and drying of the tubular articles.
Endoscopes are devices for viewing and monitoring the interior of cavities of human and animal bodies and often allow, in addition, the taking of tissue samples (biopsy) from the body. Endoscopes are tubular, flexible optical devices which are normally introduced into the body through a natural opening therof so that a local inspection of the body cavity may be made. The particular endoscope used is adapted to the anatomical conditions of the body. A light source is incorporated into the endoscope at the leading end of a tubular, flexible shaft, and a mechanism for the movement of the endoscope head is mounted at the other, outer end of the endoscope. The image produced by the light source is conducted to an outer ocular by a light conductor, such as a fiber optic. In addition, endoscopes have several ducts or conduits for the supply and recovery of stomach or other liquids, the supply of contrasting agent, etc. All these ducts are incorporated into the tubular sheath or shaft.
Endoscopes are very expensive instruments which cannot be discarded after use but have to be cleaned, disinfected and/or sterilized.
The cleaning of the fine ducts in the endoscope is difficult. A simple rinsing is not sufficient if the ducts are clogged. Moreover, sometimes the outer shell or sheath is damaged and leaks. Finally, the correct drying of the ducts is difficult to do as well.
A washing machine disclosed in German Patent No. DE-C2-3,143,005 for cleaning laboratory and hospital articles, especially hoses, comprises the following main parts:
a machine body having a washing chamber, a collecting pool for washing liquor, a circulating pump and rotating spray arms, all these parts being known from conventional dish washing machines, and a retractable cage for receiving said tubular articles; PA0 connection means for removably connecting said tubular articles to supply tubes for washing liquor; and PA0 means for programming and controlling the washing cycle.
A cleaning apparatus for elongated devices, e.g. endoscopes, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,678 (Ott). Surprisingly, the Ott apparatus can only clean endoscopes which are attached to the free outside of the cleaning apparatus, and the mandatory sterilization of an endoscope can therefore not be performed. Cleaning hoses are attached to the endoscope by a manually operated coupling device which is not shown nor described in the patent. There is no carriage to receive the endoscope and to introduce it into a washing chamber.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,299,244 (Hirai) describes an endoscope washing apparatus where the endoscope to be washed is submerged in flowing water. Washing liquor is also admitted to the channels of the endoscope but the connector unit is not described. There is no carriage to receive the endoscope and to introduce it into a washing chamber.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,216,767 (Aoshiro) merely describes an endoscope and a general method for washing and testing the channels of the instrument but fails to disclose a washing apparatus.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,975,245 (Archer et al.) discloses a hot air sterilization device having a removable tray to support the instruments to be sterilized. However, since medical instruments having internal ducts are not mentioned for sterilization, the problem of connecting such instruments to the sterilization device is not concerned.
A major objective of this invention is to provide a washing machine that improves the known machine in several respects and allows a better, more secure, and highly automated operation.